Unexpected Ends
by Toramo
Summary: A collection of random drabbles featuring multiple pairings, some crack. This was born from my insomnia the night before class re-started.
1. On the Bell

My first fanfic, cross my fingers...

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia

* * *

The teacher had just started to get ready to start roll call when the door to her first period class burst open, accompanied by the ring of the bell. The young man standing there was a complete mess. Glitter and pieces of confetti were mixed into his silver hair which stuck every which way about his head, except one side which was flattened; his flashy and colorful clothes were splattered in an assortment of colors, the paint shone in the florescent lights. He was also accompanied by an assortment of odd accessories, a party hat hung by its string around his neck, several glow sticks were wound around his neck and around his wrists. He was bare foot, and a hicky stood out against the pale skin of his throat.

He scanned the class room with a crimson gaze before turning back to the teacher. "Am I Late?" she gazed disapprovingly at him, taking in his appearance for a minute as the laughter died down, and sighed. "No Mr. Beilshcmit, you made it just on time." _Again._ He grinned and started making his way to his seat at the back of the class, his progress stopped a few times by impromptu high fives and fist pumps. By the time he slumped into his seat in the back row, the teacher had already started talking.

He inclined his head slightly, his gaze shifting to the boy sitting next to him, his blond head bent and taking notes, the picture of the perfect student, not even paying attention to the spectacle sitting next to him. "Hey, yah got any aspirin?" he said loud enough so that everyone heard but the teacher, a few others snickers sounded in the class, and the teacher turned to glare at them. The boy didn't respond and seemed to ignore him, but his hand creeped into the front pocket on his oversized sweat shirt, taking out a small bottle he passed it discreetly to the boy next to him. "You know I told you not to drink so much," he said, looking up briefly to shoot him a disapproving look from behind his glasses, violet meet crimson and Gilbert shrugged. "well I told you to wake me up" he answered in equally hushed tones, the blonds lips twitched up into an almost smile, turning his head slightly so he half faced the boy next to him, he raised an eyebrow, "but you looked so cute sleeping like that, I didn't want to disturb you, or try to wake you up, for like forty times." Every word dripped with sarcasm, and Gilbert couldn't stop the laugh that bubbled out between his lips.

"Mr. Beilschmit!" the teacher spun around and sent him a venomous glare, and Gilbert held up his hands in surrender, sending him one last glare she turned back to the chalk board. A second later he turned back to Mathew who was smirking from beneath the curtain of his hair. "True, true... But I may be inclined to give you another try say…" "Pick me up Saturday night at midnight, you know the place" Mathew smile had turned into a real one, slow, seductive and full of promises. And Gilbert found himself answering with this own, "I'll see you then" he answered, his voice low and rough, just before the bell rang.

* * *

Hey, its three in the morning on the day school starts again "Yah!"…bursts into tears. Anyway instead of sleeping I have decide to write these random drabbles, I don't know why but I think three in the morning on a school day is a great time to start a fanfic. Anyways this will just be a collection of randomness spanning a bunch of different couples. Nothing following a solid plot or time line, just random one shots. Figured I'd start off with something light for my first time. Anyways, I love the idea of the strait laced wall flower secretly sneaking of to raves and wild parties at night when everybody's sleeping and going to school the next day as if everything was normal, and not as if you'd been gyrating in skin tight leather to electro pop three hours earlier. Now imagine you unexpectedly bumped into a classmate and popular guy? Why talk or question, just keep shakin' it, I'm sure he'll understand. Lol not as if I know anything 'bout that… Anyways thanks for reading my rant and feel free to leave a review, I would love to hear your comment, critiques and even negative ones are alright, I'm totally new at this so any advice would be great, until next time amigos, always leave the toilet lid down when you flush and don't punch kangaroos. -Toramo


	2. Happy Birthday

Disclaimer: I own nothing :'(

* * *

With a sigh Antonio shut the front door of his house, stopping to lean against it for a moment as he ran his hand tiredly over his face. "Geez, what a day," first he was called out at 6 am and he had to work overtime, on his _birthday_. And he thought he would have time to visit his little Lovino today, but glancing down at his watch he groaned, it was only going to be his birthday for a couple more hours. Guess I'll visit him tomorrow, he thought glumly, and he thought he would spend he special day with his cute little lover. Dropping his brief case at the door he trudged towards the kitchen, shrugging of his suit jack and throwing it over the couch on his way, he would pick it up tomorrow, it was Friday anyways.

Before he reached his kitchen he stopped, "what?" he thought and backtracked a couple steps, and sure enough his eyes hadn't fooled him, despite how tired he was. Sitting there on the first step, bright red contrasting against the beige of the surrounding carpet was a single perfect tomato. Antonio hesitantly stepped forward and picked it up, confirming it wasn't an hallucination brought on by lack of sleep, he held it briefly to his nose and sniffed it, shrugging he took a tentative bite. _Sure tastes like a tomato_, he thought and looked up, and there several steps up was another one, another tomato was sitting on Antonio's stair case.

He wasn't sure if he was awake or had somehow fallen asleep in front of his door. Climbing up the stairs cautiously, his socked feet quiet against the carpeted steps; he reached over and picked up the other tomato. Internally musing he took another bite of the first tomato in his hand, some of the juice dribbling out from the corner of his mouth down his chin. The looked around again and was not really surprised to see another tomato further up on the staircase, grinning the continued upwards. By the time he had followed the tomato trail up the stairs to the second floor, down the hall, he had a pretty good idea of what was going on.

Chuckling he bent down and picked up his twenty fifth tomato that was sitting right in front of his bedroom door and placed it with the others, shaking his head slightly his grin widened, as it had with each passing tomato. 25 exactly, his Lovino was a clever one, clever and cute he thought as he shifted the tomatoes in his arms so he could reach out and grab the polished brass of the door knob, turning it he stepped into the dimly lit room. The sound of 25 tomatoes hitting the floor, interrupt the soft Spanish music playing in the background, Antonio's jaw fell open with an almost audible pop. Whatever he was expecting, it was certainly not this.

Lovino lay in the middle of his bed, completely nude, except the bowl of tomatoes he held in his lap. Antonio's eyes nearly fell out of his head, as Lovino took a slow sensual bite of the tomato in his hand, his tongue briefly flashing out licking up the stray juice and wetting his lips, and turning his gaze on a still frozen Antonio standing in the door way amid his forgotten fruits. Placing the bowl beside him, among the wine red silk sheets, he slowly rose, and stood in all his glory, tilting he head slightly to the side he started walking towards a flabbergasted man. A slow smile spread across his lips as he approached, a slight swing to his hips, widening as Antonio's eyes darkened and his face turned reader than a tomato.

"You're late. Bastardo." The words rolled off his tongue like a purr. By then Antonio was starting to recover, "But, I…I didn't…" by now Lovino had already made his way across the room whilst Antonio still struggled to form intelligible sentences "Shhh…" Lovino whispered, his hand reaching out and caress his lover's cheek, his fingers brushing across heated skin and lips, quieting Antonio's babbles. He leaned in closer as his breath brushed against his lips "Don't worry. I forgive you" by now they were pressed chest to chest, Lovino's smaller frame moulding to Antonio's still frozen one. Tilting his head upwards, his bright hazel gaze raking over Antonio's red face, slightly parted lips, and dark, deep gaze he felt his pulse quickened, licking his lips again he felt Antonio's arms lift and wrap around his waist. Tilting his head, he murmured "by the way," leaning up on his toes, his own eyes darkening with lust, planting a kiss on the corner of Antonio's lips, his tongue snaking out and lapping up the stray tomato juices, his grin widening as Antonio's breath hitched and his hands squeezed his ass. Leaning higher, their chest and stomach rubbing against each other, he whispered in his era, his voice low, and rough, his heated breath against Antonio's ear caused heated shivers up his spine, "Happy Birthday." And it was.

* * *

Uhmm, okay, that didn't turn out as I had planned… I had originally planned this as a pure crack fic, but I uh, turned out like this... Well I actually like how it turned out, I like to think that sometimes Lovino drops the tsun tsun side of himself and just gives Antonio some good ole fashion dere dere lovin' lol. But I can also totally imagine Antonio waking up the next morning and Loviono's totally back to normal, leaving him to wonder if it were a dream, a really really good dream. Takes bite of tomato with Lovino and both cackle loudly. Poor Antonio


	3. First Date

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia, but if I did... Hehehe...

* * *

"Uhmm, are we there yet" Alfred ventured with a timid voice, "Shut up you bloody git, I'll tell you when we get there." Honestly Alfred had been excited when Arthur finally agreed to go on a date with him, provided he chooses the venue. But the prickles of apprehension had started in his gut when Arthur showed up in a glittery cape, the dark blue fabric emblazoned with silver starts and a pointy conical hat. Announcing when they had arrived at the edge of the forest, after he had given directions to Alfred as they drove (with a lot of colourful curses as he went), for their date that they were going to ride unicorns.

After that the uneasiness had just grow, but it could just be first date jitters, as they made either way through the underbrush, Arthur cursing all the way as branches snagged on his cloak and threatened to knock off his hat, Alfred trailing behind, counting each different curse as he went, he was up to 32. Then suddenly Arthur stopped, Alfred had to use his considerable reflexes to avoid getting poked in the eyes by the smaller man's dangerously sharp hat.

He turned around, a big grin on his face, and whispered like an excited child, "We're here." Alfred could only smile back, for he lacked any comment for a moment such as this. Arthur turned and disappeared through a particularly thick patch of brush and Alfred could only follow. He blinked at the bright shining lights in the clearing; he nearly did a double take, as Arthur practically ran up towards a group of a few dozen horses, their manes all colours of the rainbow, and their hoofs silver and gold.

Alfred felt his eye brows brush his hair line as Arthur walked up to the largest one, white with a silver mane and a golden horn protruding from it flowing mane and jumped on its back, and almost immediately the horses started moving and carnival music filled the air. Leavening Alfred staring at the colourfully dressed older man laugh and giggle like a school girl as the carousel moved around in circles, leaving Alfred wondering how the hell Arthur had gotten an electrically powered antique carousel to run in the middle of an English woodland.

* * *

Uhmm… I'm sorry… lol this was so random I don't even know what to say, I was lying in my bed finally ready to go to sleep when the image of Arthur dressed as a wizard riding an carousel assaulted my mind and I burst into laughter, afterward I was not able to sleep until I had written this. It's 4.30 am by the way and I have to leave for the first day in less than 4 hours… Anyway, my mind goes odd places when I'm nervous or not sleepy, I hope this didn't traumatize you too much. Until next time, don't get bitten by a komodo dragon or swim within an hour of eating. Laters babes. -Toramo


	4. Curiosity

The silence in the air was so thick you could wrap a fish in it as the two nations sat at opposite sides of the table and STARED, but not at each other but at the strange object sitting in a bowl between them. Finally after what seemed like a life time of waiting the nation to the right spoke. Japan shifted in his seat slightly becoming uncomfortable with the silence decided it would be impolite to be quiet. "Do you know what it is?" Egypt only studied the object for a moment more before looking up and in a grave tone said "I have absolutely no idea".

The two nations lapsed back into silence, suddenly the door to the room slammed open and a man stumbled in, his short dark hair grimy and his olive toned skin smeared with soot, and his clothes were in tatters. The two nations broken from their own contemplations look up startled to the newcomer; he gazed at them with relived almond brown eyes. "Oh thank god" he started in Korean, which all present could speak, "I thought I'd never get away, you have to listen to me, I'm-WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!"

Japan looked a little helpless as he addressed the stranger, "we don't know. I was actually hoping you might." The man slowly walked up to the table keeping his eyes on the bowl as if its contents might jump up and bite him, "is it… some kind of animal?" "No, I don't think so," Egypt said, "it hasn't moved and it doesn't appear to be breathing," the long hair man nodded taking in this new information, taking his time to study the strange organism in the bowl, it looked organic, and it was bright yellow and very oddly shaped but he couldn't place it to any plant or animal had ever see.

"Should we touch it" he finally said, "No!" Japan exclaimed "what if it's poisonous?" The man just nodded thoughtfully, and the three went back to studying the strange object. Just then America walked through the open door, wondering what all the commotion he had heard on this way to lunch was all about. He entered the room and saw three people intently studying the bowl someone had placed on the conference table; he recognized two as Japan and Egypt.

"What are you looking at?" He said quizzically, the stranger that he did not recognize was the one who answered, "we are trying to figure out what the strange object in the bowl is." America just looked more puzzled, maybe even a little creeped out, "dudes it's a banan- HOLY SHIT! NORTH KOREA!"

* * *

To anyone who ever tried to buy fruit in Japan will know that it is pretty rare, and REALLY expensive (a melon is like 50 bucks) and well I'm pretty sure there aren't a lot of fruits in general in Egypt and North Korea is pretty self-explanatory. Keep in mind this is PURE CRACK so don't take this seriously, I don't need any hate telling me I'm being racist, I know that probably many people from these countries have seen a banana but I hope you understand if I have any hope to get to sleep I HAD to write this. By the way its three to five am now, so good bye, hopefully for the last time. -Toramo

Belated Disclaimer: I don't own Japan, or Egypt, or North or South Korea, or bananas, only the one on my coffee table, or tables for the matters or chairs or doors or bowls, oh yah and I almost forgot, I don't own Hetalia either. Passes out.


End file.
